Mabel and Dipper's Teenage Years
by DoodlerMechia
Summary: Now, Mabel and Dipper have returned to Gravity Falls for high school while their parents were busy. Join the Mystery Twins as they journey along through high school facing friends, foes, tests, and don't forget about romances!
1. Chapter 1: 14th Birthday

Mabel and Dipper were both 12 when they visited Gravity Falls, Oregon. Then, they left when they were 13. Let's go see what happens when they both turn 14.

NOW PRESENTING: Mabel and Dipper's Teenage Years

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You..." everyone sung as they crowded the two twins. When they finished, Mabel wished on the 1 and Dipper wished on the 4.

"I'm glad I wasn't stuck in those other dimensions today, or I would miss you two turning 14!" Stanford exclaimed. Stanley nodded and smiled.

"Thanks guys!" Dipper said grinning. As Dipper and Mabel ate their pieces of cake, Candy and Grenda came over and sat next to the twins.

"So guys, are you ready for high school?" Candy asked. Dipper shrugged while Mabel had a excited look on her face. Mabel and Dipper heard that high school was terrible according to Wendy. Dipper knew he would probably only be friends with Mabel and her friends, but Mabel knew that she would be the most popular girl in school. Mabel had grew so much from her preteen years, but her personality never changed. Dipper had matured into a proper young adult, unlike other boys, which surprised his parents. Dipper had grown out of hats and caps and started to wear plaid. Mabel kept her sweaters but knitted for her and friends. Dipper started to wonder if Mabel would ever mature into a responsible adult later. Dipper knew that for know Mabel will remain, well, Mabel. Dipper still loved his sister still, no matter where or when. He wanted to go through thick and thin with her by his side. Mabel loved her nerdy brother as much as he loved her, so her and Dipper loved each other dearly. They thought nothing would change it, but they were wrong. They were very wrong.

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry it was short, but I really couldn't think of more things to add. It's my first fanfic so don't go too hard on me. Comment below what you think and I hoped you enjoy the first chapter. See you later- CartoonsareAmazing.**_


	2. Chapter 2: High School

**Chapter 2**

"DIPPER, DIPPER, WAKE UP! IT'S OUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!" Mabel screamed in Dipper's ear.

"Mabel!" Dipper said as he stood up yawning. "I know it's our first day." Mabel grinned ear to ear. Mabel was waiting to wear her new outfit for the Back-To-School Dance. Mabel was still in her puppy onesie which always amused Dipper and the Stans.

"Get in the shower and get ready, Doofus!" Mabel teased as Dipper walked towards the bathroom with his towel. _High School, here we come!,_ both of the twins thought.

 **MAGICAL, SUPER, AWESOME, COOL, FUNNY TIME SKIP!**

As Mabel thanked Stanley for the ride to school, Dipper looked around and spotted two familiar faces. "Hey, Candy, Grenda!" Dipper yelled across to them. They turned around and ran towards the twins.

"You guys notice anything different?" Candy asked pointing to the bun in her hair.

"Yeah, nice hairstyle. Really fits you. Plus, I like your new glasses." Dipper said, pointing out her new glasses. Dipper smiled which made Candy blush furiously.

"Love Birds, stop stalling and let's get on with it!" Mabel grinned. As they walked towards the entrance, they noticed Pacifica coming up from behind them. Pacifica had dressed up in a purple, glittery dress with red heels and a teal necklace. Candy couldn't help being a bit jealous of how Dipper looked at Pacifica with his jaw dropped. _My new hairstyle just went down the drain,_ Candy thought.

"Hey Dipper. Say, are you going to the dance tonight?" Pacifica asked Dipper with a flirty voice. "'Cause I'm free." Dipper blushed as Grenda looked at an angry Candy. Knowing what to do, Grenda told Pacifica that they needed to get their schedules. "Psh, whateves. I didn't like you anways losers." Pacifica yelled with her nose stuck up. As the four walked in, they walked towards the ofice. When they finally got their schedules, they tried to see what periods they had together.

 **SCHEDULES**

 **Dipper's Schedule Candy's Schedule**

 **8:30-9:10** **Advanced Math: Miss Hawks 8:30-9:10 Advanced English: Mrs. Mikeson**

 **9:10-9:50 History: Mrs. Rosing 9:10-10:00 History: Mrs. Rosing**

 **9:50-10:30 Advanced Science: Mr. Coldsing 10:00-10:50 Gym/PE: Coach Jordan**

 **10:30-11:10 Music: Miss Poznicek 10:50-11:35 Math: Mr. Frosa**

 **11:10-11:50 Lunch Period/Free Period 11:35-12:30 Lunch Period**

 **11:50-12:30 English: Mr. Waters 12:30-1:10 Science: Mr. Coldsing**

 **12:30-1:25 Gym/PE: Coach Jordan 1:10-1:25 Short Free Period**

 **1:25-2:25 Drama: Mr and Mrs. Goldberg 1:25-2:25 Drama: Mr and Mrs. Goldberg**

 **2:25-3:15 Clubs/Dismissal 2:25-3:15 Clubs/Dismissal**

 **Mabel's Schedule Grenda's Schedule**

 **8:30-9:10 Science Mr. Coldsing 8:30-9:10 English: Mr. Waters**

 **9:10-10:00 Music: Miss Poznicek 9:10-10:00 History: Mrs. Rosing**

 **10:00-10:50 Gym/PE: Coach Jordan 10:00-10:15 Free Period**

 **10:50-11:30 Math: Mr. Frosa 10:15-11:05 Lunch Period**

 **11:30-12:10 English: Mr. Waters 11:05-12:05 Gym/PE: Coach Jordan**

 **12:10-12:50 Lunch Period 12:05-12:45 Music: Miss Poznicek**

 **12:50-1:25 Free Period 12:45-1:25 Advanced Science: Mr. Coldsing**

 **1:25-2:25 Drama: Mr and Mrs. Goldberg 1:25-2:25 Drama: Mr and Mrs. Goldberg**

 **2:25-3:15 Clubs/Dismissal 2:25-3:15 Clubs/Dismissal**


End file.
